


Love Potion

by indecisively_obsessed



Series: The Imaginarium Opera House [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Titans (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cross Fandom Cameos, Cussing, Elixir of Love-Donizetti, Endgame Erwin/Eren, F/F, Falling In Love, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Jaeger spelled as Jaeger because that's the only way I'll spell it, M/M, Minor Levi/Eren Yeager, OOC Zeke, Opera House AU, Will add more probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisively_obsessed/pseuds/indecisively_obsessed
Summary: Welcome to the Imaginarium opera house, the place where the borders between reality and fantasy cease to exist! Or at least that's what the ads say.Opera House AU//Eren, a young designer, who has never been faced with the problems of a workplace, gets thrown into the chaotic costume design department at the Imaginarium Opera.As if adapting to a new working environment wasn't difficult enough, he has to deal with his inhumanely handsome boss, Erwin Smith and his supervisor, who reminds him a bit too much of Grumpy Cat, Levi Ackermann.Throw into the mix meddlesome friends, overprotective elder brothers and an oblivious Eren and the recipe for a show rivalling the one going on on the Opera house's stages is complete.





	1. Ouverture

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic ever since my attempts to write when I was like 12.
> 
> As to the rating and the pairings, I will make this M or E in later chapters, but the story will stay T for the time being (mostly due to cussing). Erwin x Eren is endgame, but I plan to write a love triangle somewhere. Of course, it's Male x Male, so please don't leave unkind comments on that :)
> 
> This fic's plot is heavily inspired by Gaetano Donizetti's "Elixir of Love", but I will not stick to the plot of the opera (which I will be summarizing bit for bit every chapter). 
> 
> None of the characters I use are owned by me.
> 
> By the way, I am looking for a Beta-reader, so if you're interested, hit me up.

Welcome to Imaginarium Opera House, where the borders between fantasy and reality start to blur and cease to exist!

Or so the rather new Opera house likes to say in all the advertisements.  
For the employees the magnificent, Renaissance-style building was just the stage of their never-ending work. Unlike for the visitors, who enjoy a performance, then leave, the closing of the curtains means nothing to the numerous workers. As soon as one show ends, the next already has to be prepared, ready for the lifting of the curtains.

Another day, another show, or as people like to say, the show must go on.

* * *

> _Character introduction_
> 
> _Donizetti's "Elixir of Love" is a comic opera, set in a small village in the 18th century. It revolves around the love story of the wealthy landowner Adina (soprano) and her admirer, Nemorino the peasant (tenor). Other characters that appear is Belcore (baritone), a sergeant who visits the village and falls in love with the beautiful Adina, the scamming quack doctor Dr Dulcamara (bass), who refers to himself as a miracle worker, Dr Encyclopedico._
> 
> * * *

But that has nothing to do with our story. _Our_ first act takes place in early January, as one Eren Jaeger rushed into the administrative office of the Imaginarium Opera, hair a mess and panting out of breath.

“Sorry, I’m late! I mean, I am Eren actually, not late, but I am _so _late!!! Where is the costumes department?”

Barely glancing up from a magazine, that the blond receptionist seemed to be reading upside down, she gives him the directions in a dreamy voice.

As Eren is flying down the marble halls, he registered, that she seemed to be wearing a necklace made out of corks? But he had more pressing problems now. He burst into a room, coming face to face with a pretty ticked off crew.

“There you are, Eren. Late on your first day?”

That’d be Jean Kirstein. Not deeming him worthy of an answer more elaborate than a glare, Eren caught his breath: “Hi everyone, my name’s Eren Jaeger, sorry for being late! You could say fashionably late, eh?”

Nobody laughed. “… right. I thought costumes… fashion. You know… No? Okay never mind. I usually work as a designer at the Titan Shifter Theatre on the other side of town, but it’s closed for renovations and I was moved here. Hope to looking forward to have a nice working with you!” A few seconds later Eren registered the confused looks and his brain caught up with what he had said. “I meant, I’m hoping to have a nice time here and I’m looking forward to working with-“

His spluttering was suddenly interrupted by the slamming of a door and a audibly pissed off voice.

“I swear to God, Erwin, if this asshole designer still isn’t here, I will fire him! You know how precious my time is, damn it, they do not pay me enough for this shit! And have you seen how fucking filthy this place is? They better sweep the stage before they expect me to set foot on it. Are you listening to me, Erwin?!? I will complain to Mr. Tudor, I swear that asshole does nothing right, hiring incompetent Titan Shifter Theatre designers to fill in!”

The room was silent, safe for the soft whirring of abandoned sewing machines. Eren, whose face seemed to be unsure whether it wanted to resemble a tomato or a storm, registered the two newcomers through his slowly mounting ire. The first man who walked in was remarkably short, wore a very pissed off expression on his thin face. He sported his black hair in a short undercut and with every movement his muscles rippled beneath his thin, white button up. Weirdly enough, he reminded Eren of grumpy cat (may he rest in peace).

Contrasting the shortness of the complaining shorty, the other man was fairly tall. Eren, who considered himself average height, had to tilt his head in order to take in the blond man’s features. While his grumpy cat-companion exuded an air of murder, this man seemed to be blanketed in an aura of calm, his cornflower blue eyes shining serenely, framed by thick lashes. His full lips seemed to twitch at the antics of the raven man, barely suppressing a smile while his thick eyebrows furrowed lightly. Just as Eren’s eyes wandered down his muscular body, down to the well-formed, thick legs clad in tights, the man seemed to notice the entire compartment forming a half circle around Eren.

“Ah, Levi, I think the ‘asshole designer from Titan’ you mentioned is here", shooting a quick smile in Eren’s direction, almost making Eren weak in his knees, “Pleased to meet you, my name’s Erwin Smith, I am the creative director of design. Your father has informed me of your temporary transfer from Titan Shifter Theatre. Glad to have you here.”

“Finally showed up, asshole? Work begins at eight sharp, who the fuck do you think you are?”, the other man cut in with a disgusted sneer, making Eren’s blood boil.

“Well, I apologized for my lateness, no need to be rude. And you’re even later than me, shorty.” Immediately after voicing his thoughts, the turquoise eyed youth realized he must have said something wrong: If the room had been silent before, it now resembled a graveyard.

Everyone present seemed to have turned into stone. You simply do _not _argue with this man!

The raven-haired man’s eye gave a twitch so hard, Eren wondered how he didn’t get a cramp. Just as he resigned to an early death, because that’s what was written in his opponent’s silver eyes, a booming laugh cut through the tense air.

Owlishly blinking, the entire department turned to eye a laughing Erwin. “Well, Eren”, he wheezed, “'shorty' here is Levi. Levi Ackermann. Supervisor of the costume design department.”

Hearing this, Eren’s eyes widened and he was pretty sure his mouth was open so wide, that not only flies but probably eagles could fly in without a problem. Levi Ackermann. The infamously strict head-designer of Imaginarium Opera House, who shunned the public and thus has never appeared in any magazine before. His new supervisor.

At the verge of crying, he slowly shifted his eyes towards his new supervisor, who continued to glare at him. These were going to be a few very difficult weeks for the poor Jaeger boy.

* * *

A few weeks later, Eren had settled into a routine: Come into the office one minute before eight, greet Mikasa and Armin, his two college best friends, who he discovered were working here too. Smash into Jean’s shoulder on purpose, making the horse faced youth splutter with indignation, rush into the coffee room, get some coffee, then bring it to Erwin’s office. The blond would send him a small smile before turning back to his paperwork. Eren would then exit his boss’ office, fetch some tea for Levi and bring it to him. He had figured out, that his supervising designer was not a morning person and his mood could be lifted minimally with tea. He mused, that bringing him his beverage was like flinging stuff into a room with a tiger, then closing the door as fast as you can.

Although he had been a designer at the theatre, he was degraded to these boring tasks, because the current cycle was already running and there was no need to adjust the costumes for the singers. So, he was more than a little surprised, when he came into the office, seeing everyone lined up in front of a pinboard.

Quickly dumping his things in his assigned cubicle, he quickly found Mikasa and Armin.

“Hey, what’s going on today?”

“Seriously, Eren, do you even check your mail?”, Mikasa sighed. Instead of answering, Eren shot her a blinding smile (which may or may not have made a few women in their vicinity swoon and giggle).

Mikasa only glared at them. “Today Erwin and Levi will present the next cycle and tomorrow, they’ll announce the creative teams for every performance.”

Armin nodded enthusiastically. “Oh, it’s wonderful. I hope I’ll be put on Levi’s team. And I heard, that Erwin will take on a case this time as well! This week will be torture…”, he sighed, half swooning, half whining.

Eren frowned. “Why will this week be torture?”

At his friends’ ‘duh’-expressions he reddened a little bit. “Over at Titan Shifter, Zeke would always let me choose my cases and dad always insists on making me head-designer for the project of my choosing.”

Jean, having overheard this, snorted (a bit horse-like in Eren’s opinion): “For those of us, who aren’t the son of the top sponsor or the darling baby brother of the creative head, we have to hand in portfolios containing concepts. You’ll probably have to show Mr. Smith or Ackermann your former work, so they know what your style’s like. Not that you’d understand the difference between styles, theatre dweeb.”

Grabbing her brother's arm to prevent another brawl - it'd be the fourth one in just as many days- Mikasa glowered at Jean, making him cringe. Softening her gaze, she turned to the slightly shorter male: “Eren, don’t tell me you haven’t prepared your portfolio yet? I know Zeke and Grisha pamper you, but this is just under-prepared on your account.” Before Eren could do more than sticking out his tongue at her, their bickering was interrupted.

“Attention please! Gather ‘round, I’ll reveal our next cycle!”, Erwin’s clean baritone silenced the crowd, which had been buzzing with barely concealed anticipation. His eyes seemed to search the crowd and locked with Eren’s sea green orbs. _Is this how Medusa's victims felt?_, Eren wondered briefly.

“Get on with it, Erwin”, a growl came from behind the three friends. They didn’t have to turn. The grumpy voice could only belong to Levi. The supervisor seemed to dislike Eren with a passion, judging from all the heated glares he levelled him with.

Breaking eye contact with Eren and smiling good naturedly at his friend, the blond continued: “Yes, well, our next cycle consists of a ballet, three operas and a soloist concert. The ballet will be ‘Coppélia’ by Delibes”, he was interrupted by a few ‘ohhh’ and ‘ahhhh’s. That particular ballet, lovely as it was, was seldomly performed in comparison to Swan Lake or the likes. At the Imaginarium, this would not only be the first time ‘Coppelia’ came to the stage, but it’s entirely the first ballet to ever be performed in these halls!

“Kindly settle down, thank you. The operas are Donizetti’s ‘L’Elisir d’amore’ (1) and ‘Anna Bolena’. The third one's (2)‘Madame Butterfly’ by Puccini, personally requested by our owner Mr. Tudor. Now, the soloist won’t require much, we’ll just have to do his make-up if he requires it, so I won’t assign a team to him… any questions so far? No? Good. As you know, I expect you to put your name on the lists within the next few hours and hand in your portfolios until 8 p.m. Tomorrow, Levi and I will announce the teams.”

Suddenly a red-haired woman raised her hand. “Yes, Petra?” “Firstly, do we even need the whole team forming process? Everyone knows, that Auruo, Eld, Gunther and me will be with Levi anyways”, the room snickered. “Squad Levi” as they referred to the team was an exclusive group, hand-picked by the bossy head designer Levi, who refused to work with anyone else.

Armin sighed: “I wish I were on that team…” Mikasa nodded reluctantly. Eren eyed her weirdly, as he’d never seen her express admiration towards anyone before. Not even Grisha or Zeke.

“Secondly”, Petra continued, “we heard rumours, that you’ll be joining a team this time around! Sir, is this true? You usually work with stage design...”

Erwin nodded in confirmation: “There have been several transfers to the stage design department from the temporarily closed Titan Shifter Theatre, so my presence there won't be required. And to be honest, I miss the thrill of designing costumes… seeing your concepts come alive on stage. I’ll be leading a team of my own this time, but I won’t reveal which yet. I want equal dispersion of the applications after all.” 

As soon as he left, chattering broke out between all the designers. They weren’t a huge group, per se, but the noise they made still managed to make Eren a little dizzy. A bit lost, he turned to Mikasa and Armin, who had been joined by Jean, Ymir, a tall brunette who had come from Titan Shifter a few days later than Eren himself, and Christa, her blonde girlfriend.

“Which project do you want to join, Mikasa? I overheard Ackermann and Smith discussing their plans to make you project leader this time!”, Christa chirped, rousing a soft smile from Mikasa.

“I’m considering the Butterfly project, after all, they would want someone who wouldn’t butcher the cultural aspect, wouldn’t they? How about you, Christa?”

“My Christa wants to do the ballet! Imagine if we were to be chosen for the first ballet ever at Blurred Reality!”, Ymir crowed while hugging the blonde from behind and resting her chin on her head. Christa nodded and lightly swatted at Ymir's hands around her waist, but giggled anyway, turning towards Armin, who seemed to be sighing to himself.

“How nice would it be to work- Oh Eren, Smith is calling you to his office.”, he shoved his best friend then added with a wink, “Keep the business above the desk.”

The circle of friends erupted in mad cackling and making gestures of varying degree of dirtiness, from Ymir straight out imitating a handjob to Jean sticking out his tongue in a suggestive manner, to Mikasa smirking slightly. Eren’s ‘small’ crush on their boss had been their source of amusement the last few days, much to the young designer's embarassment.

He had found Mr. Smith attractive, _he had eyes_, you know, but the crush had really started to pack a punch, after a very embarassing incident, which Eren was still teased for by his friends. He had been reading through his folder of information on the most popular operas in the coffee room, waiting for the beverage to be done. The information included news clippings praising recent performances and one such article lauded the performance of one _Erwin Smith (baritone)_ in a recent rendition of Bizet's 'Carmen'. Unbelieving, that a man could have so many talents, Eren had whipped out his phone and searched for his boss on youtube and immediately been bombarded with pages of hits. Intrigued he had clicked on a video of a seemingly younger Erwin Smith in a military style unifrom, performing the part of Sergeant Belcore in Donizetti's 'L'elisir d'amore'. 

Unable to divert even the smallest bit of attention from the captivating video, he completely missed the real Erwin Smith coming into the room, until the man was peering over his shoulder casually. "Ah, I see you discovered my former career. Enjoying the view?"

"Very much, he's so hot- oh my God!" Eren had absentmindedly turned to see whom he was talking to and came face to face with the smiling face of one very real, very present Erwin Smith who had just laughed and smoothed his hair back ( a motion which captured Eren's attention), while Eren was spluttering, blushing and dying of embarassment and trying to explain himself to the calm blond, until Levi Ackermann came into the room and threw both of them out to make some tea. 

Apparently Jean had been in the coffee room to witness Eren's embarassment and had immediately reported to their friends, so that by the end of that day everyone knew about Eren's mortifying run in with their boss. Back to the present.

Furiously blushing Eren made his escape. Straightening his posture, he knocked on his boss’ door.

‘_Whatever could he want_?’

* * *

(1): Elixir of Love (2): Anne Boleyn, an English Queen


	2. Act 1 Scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren being a dumbass.

Act 1 Scene 1

> _Nemorino, the simple peasant, hears Adina telling her employees about Tristan and Isolde. He is terribly in love with her, but she completely ignores him. He becomes convinced, that a love potion is all he needs._
> 
> * * *

“Come in“, his boss‘ baritone voice beckoned.

Eren pushed open the door quickly, taking in its orderly state and quickly thinking back to his own mess of a cubicle. Erwin, immaculate as ever, was sitting behind his huge white desk. Looking up from a folder of documents, a smile bloomed across his face.

Eren wondered if anyone had ever fainted at this sight. 

“Ah, Eren, as you have only ever worked in a theatre and not the opera I thought, that I’d give you a quick overview so you can decide what fits your style.” Sliding over the file he added: “This file contains a detailed synopsis and explanation of every character. I won’t lie to you, as the newbie you probably will be put on the least popular team, if your style fits, but I’ve seen your work. You shouldn’t have any problems.” Another blinding smile was directed at Eren.

Needing a few seconds to gather his wits after being exposed to Erwin's charme, Eren finally processed what his boss had said and blurted out: “How do you even know what my work looks like? I haven’t handed in my portfolio- wait, are those my designs?”

He grabbed the thick file Erwin held up and paged through them, while the blond leaned back and crossed his arms, amusement sprakling in his eyes as he observed the young man in front of him. The first part consisted of some of his concepts from the theatre, but the second half of the folder was filled with newspaper and magazine clippings and even occasional photos from several plays Eren had been responsible for. As far as he knew, he himself had never even taken, let alone posted photos of his work before.

“How did you even get these, are you stalking me? Oh, not that I mean that I think you’re a stalker, Sir! Not that you’d stalk me even if you were, which you’re not…” _'Damn you, Eren Jaeger, just shut up.'_ His face felt on fire, after he had effectively embarassed himself. Yet again. “I’ll just stop talking now, I’m sorry, Sir.”

Erwin chuckled, making Eren wish he could disappear. “I got your designs from Mr. Jaeger, your father, that is. You didn’t think I would just take any transferee without seeing their work, did you?”

To be honest, Eren hadn’t even considered that. Maybe Jean was right to call him a privileged twat.

"But I must admit", Erwin leaned forward, his intense eyes resting on Eren, "that wasn't the first time I have come across your work..."

“Wha-?” '_Oh, very original, Jaeger. At least thank him0'_. But before Eren could gather his wits, the peculiar atmosphere in the office was disrupted: Levi Ackermann chose this moment to burst into the room, barely glanced at Eren, then slammed a portfolio on Erwin’s desk: “Eyebrows – what you choking for, theatre clown- I want Donizetti’s Elixir of Love and you’ll keep every useless dweeb that applies _off_ my team.” He glowered evilly at Eren, who raised his hands in surrender while slowly inching back._ 'I once read, that you shouldn't show fear in front of dogs if you don't want to get attacked. But I doubt this works on Levi.'_

Erwin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose: “Levi... Normally I’d agree, but the owner has remarked on fair distribution of designers on every team as to avoid overworking anyone. And – no, _listen_ to me – it’s _your_ fault for snatching that case two cycles ago and completing it _on your own_! So you’ll have your team, I can agree to that-“ Levi turned to leave with a semi-pleased look on his face. “- but you will have at least five other team members!”

Levi whirled around and for once, Eren rejoiced, his glare was directed towards someone besides him. “Whatever, Erwin, just keep the idiots off _my_ project. Sick them on the soloist.” With that he left, dramatically slamming the door.

Erwin seemed to deflate a bit. “Sorry about that, Eren. He gets like this when he doesn’t get his way. Is there any project that interests you? If you’d rather sit this one out and stick to the soloist, that’s fine too.” Eren gasped, feeling a bit offended. “Guess not?”, Erwin amended weakly.

“Sir…”

“Call me Erwin.”

“Erwin then, thanks for the offer, but I don’t need special treatment, just because my name is Jaeger. I don’t know what my father did, but I am ready to do the same work as any other designer.” Eren’s eyes were narrowed at his boss. Although he loved Grisha and Zeke dearly, he didn't want to be babied by them any longer. For once, he wants to be just Eren and not _Doctor Jaeger's son_, or the Mr. Jaeger's baby-brother. Just a mediocre designer, Eren Jaeger.

Erwin had an undecipherable look on his face, he looked oddly pleased to Eren's eyes, and only hummed. “As you wish... Oh, on your way out, can you pass on a message for me? We’ve decided to put Miss Ackermann on ‘Madame Butterfly’ as project leader as she seems to have a vast interest in Japanese garments and military-style clothing. Send her my way, please.”

Gesturing towards the door, the older man added: “You’ll be relieved of your coffee duty now, that you are working properly. But if you want to continue, I wouldn’t object. I’ll be awaiting your concepts.”

“Oh, and one more thing, Eren. I didn’t mean to belittle you and… “, Eren turned as his boss’ tone adopted a slight teasing note, “If I were a stalker, I _would_ stalk you.”

Eren flushed crimson and slammed the door behind him, escaping towards his cubicle, all the while feeling Erwin’s sharp, blue eyes on his retreating back.

_‘What the hell is wrong with him… and why do I like this?’_

* * *

Mikasa and Armin were waiting by his desk, Armin perched on it flicking through some fashion magazine Eren had been reading and Mikasa working on a sketch. From what Eren could see, it was a beautiful Kimono-inspired dress.

“Mika, Erwin confirmed, that you’re going to lead the ‘Madame Butterfly’ project. He wants to see you” Eren pushed Armin’s feet off his chair and slumped into it, suddenly feeling very drained. The blond looked up from his reading: “Erwin now, is it?”

Eren scowled at him and threw fabric samples at his laughing friend. “Be useful for a change and tell me about Coppélia and Anna Bolena? Dad used to take us to the Opera but these two are quite unknown, aren’t they?” '_I won’t even consider working on Elixir of Love, Levi would kill me if I applied', _he mused silently, barely holding off the full body shiver at that thought.

“Or maybe you’re just uncultured”, Armin teased while wriggling out of Eren’s reach, “okay, okay, I’ll stop calling you stupid.”

“You called me stupid?”

“Ugh, Eren, you make it too easy!”

“Armin!”

“Eren, stop trying to hit Armin with your measuring tape! And Armin, stop calling Eren stupid, even if he is. What he doesn’t know, won’t hurt him.”

“Thanks Mika- hey, did you just call me stupid?” Eren honestly looked so offended, that Armin and Mikasa broke out in unstoppable giggles, with Eren soon joining them.

That’s how Levi Ackermann found them five minutes later: as a collapsed heap that would let loose a snort or giggle occasionally. “The fuck is wrong with you clowns? Arlert, give me a finished design concept for Elixir of Love in two hours.” With a disgusted look towards the pile of three twenty-something year olds, he strode off, calling loudly for Jean.

Armin sat up straight, making Eren tumble to the floor. “What just happened, Mikasa? Was that really Levi ‘keep away from me you useless shitheads’ Ackermann?”

The Asian girl shrugged, actually she was quite shocked as well, turning to her brother. Eren suddenly recalled the exchange between Erwin and Levi in the office: “Oh yeah, Erwin mentioned that Mr. Tudor was worried about the unequal distribution of employees and Erwin is now forcing Mr. Ackermann to allow five additional members onto his team. You should’ve seen him, he looked murderous.”

Armin squealed loudly and stormed off muttering about finally working with Levi and getting a concept together, totally forgetting about Eren asking him about Coppélia and Anna Bolena. Mikasa smiled and also left to discuss her erstwhile concept with Erwin.

“Guess I have to find out myself. Why do I even have friends?” Eren grumbled to the empty cubicle and flipped open Erwin’s information folder.

* * *

Eren rubbed his eyes after working through all the printed data. He’d only skimmed over ‘Madame Butterfly’ and ‘Elixir of Love’, as those were two projects he wouldn’t get on to.

From what he gathered, ‘Madame Butterfly’ was a tragic, one sided love story about an American soldier who married a Japanese girl then left her for another and tried to take away their shared child, driving Madame Butterfly to suicide.

_'What an asshole'_

Although the story was tragically beautiful, Eren was glad he wouldn’t be working on that. He’d probably get emotional every day, being emotional as he was.

‘Elixir of Love’ too was a love story, but a much happier one. As it was set in a small 18th century village, Eren did regret a bit, that he wouldn’t be part of all the frilly, semi-traditional peasant wear they would undoubtedly design.

Coppélia he didn’t even really pay attention to, as he had no idea whatsoever about ballet-garment. A transition from theatre to opera was hard enough. He didn’t need to make his own life harder with the very demanding and admittedly intimidating looking fashion of ballet.

So that left him with Anna Bolena. The opera is based off the real life, tragic story of the English Queen Anne Boleyn who rose to power thanks to her seduction skills, but fell from Henry VIII’s grace after failing to produce a son. Ironically, she, who started off as a Lady in Waiting to the former Queen Katherine of Aragon, lost her husband’s favour to one of her own Ladies in Waiting, Jane Seymour.

_Karma is a bitch_ was all Eren could say to that. Although he was aware of British history, reading the synopsis detailing the queen’s steady fall from grace made him sad. Having worked at the theatre, Eren was familiar with Tudor fashion, although he mostly created Elizabethan clothes for the Shakespeare plays. '_Will probably have to adjust the chest area… I don’t think opera singers can stand corsets? And maybe use lighter fabric… singing is said to be very taxing'_, he considered.

Feeling the roughness of paper beneath his hand, he started to calm down. The last weeks he had done close to no designing work, making him a bit anxious. The only task that could be argued to be fit of a designer was sorting out and taking inventory of available fabrics and the existing wardrobe.

Now he was glad that he knew what was available and how much work they had to put into embroidering and sewing. Surprisingly, the designers at Imaginarium seemed to prefer modern or at least 20th century fashion as there was close to no earlier fashion. The only piece Eren could use was a weirdly out of place cod-piece. That means the team would have to start from scratch, if they didn’t want to turn this into a modern adaptation, which Eren had to admit, he _loathed_ with a passion. _Why would anyone ever prefer seeing a prince jumping around in Bermuda shorts rescuing a princess dressed in a trashbag held together by a single belt over a sophisticated, period appropriate performance_? (1)

Shaking his head to get rid of the irritating memory he focussed on the concept. Because he wasn’t even sure what was considered a ‘first concept’ here, he was kind of stuck. So far, he had put his vision of a regal dress for Queen Anne to the paper: A corset, which he would have to modify and manipulate in order to not restrict the singer in a rich burgundy colour and a crème coloured stay, laced up the front with a golden chord. The skirt was more challenging. He had to make the petticoat bearable and light enough to walk around in. He’d come back to that later. The skirt, he decided, would be crème with red ornaments and golden embroidery.

Zeke always gushed over his designs, crowing about how talented and brilliant his baby brother was, so Eren had never in his life received constructive criticism. The criticism Grisha gave could barely be considered constructive (“Are you blind, Eren? I thought homosexuals had fashion sense, dear god, do it again. Zeke how could you approve this atrocity?”), so Eren had no idea if his vision was appropriate.

This is why, on this fine Monday morning, Eren found himself standing by Levi Ackermann’s desk asking for help.

* * *

It honestly could’ve been worse. Levi only glared at him, belittled him a bit and then sighed as he saw that Eren was adamant on receiving help. In retrospect Eren could’ve asked anyone else, but he probably really was the idiot Mikasa and Armin made him out to be.

Turns out Levi wasn’t that bad, when he wasn’t in an atrocious mood (which was unfortunately most of the time).

“Listen closely, you shitty brat. Erwin may like you and not fire you, but I can make your life a living hell if you don’t pay attention. A first draft here consists of a general description of how you envision the opera going across the stage. You focus on the clothing but you might allude to the background, this information will be important when you work with the stage design team. You can sketch it out like you did with this dress or write a fucking essay, nobody cares. Some even like to use collages or stock images from google.” At this point Levi looked disgusted before reigning in his grimace.   
“Point is, that Erwin and your future group leader get an idea what you envision. Don’t focus on the details, they’ll be changed anyway. Most portfolios end up being character-designs for the main characters and maybe a few vital fabric samples. Also, don’t forget to include an estimate for the required work and budget.”

“Why do I need to do that?” At the glare he received he tacked on a ‘sir’ quickly.

Levi seemed mollified at that: “If your concept were to be chosen, we’d need to know how many people to assign to the team. Minimum is ten.”

After that Levi made a shooing motion and turned back to his tea, which Eren noticed, he grabbed in a really weird way. After gulping down the contents of the mug, he saw that Eren was still standing there and quirked a brow. “The fuck you want, brat?”

Lowkey offended, Eren decided to come back later. ‘_There’s only so much time one could spend in the company of Levi Ackermann before he blew up at them_.’

* * *

Eren ended up sketching out several non-descript Tudor outfits, drawing inspiration from several historical shows like “The Tudors” or the multiple documentaries he found on youtube besides his initial design for the queenly gown. He decided to focus on Queen Anne and the Lady Jane Seymour. From what he gathered, Jane and Anne were quite the opposites, with Anne often portrayed as a scandalous temptress and Jane the virtuous virgin.

However, as the opera music blasted from his headphones, he couldn’t help but feel that the revealing gown and virgin like dress he had come up with so-far were unfitting for the portrayal of the characters in the opera, which showed Anne as a helpless victim and Jane as a shameless plotter.

_‘This is harder than I thought’_, Eren bemoaned while twirling his pen, ‘_at least most plays use original characters or maintain a certain degree of historical accuracy_.’

Seeing, that this wasn’t going anywhere, he grabbed his phone and went to the small kitchenette to make himself some tea. On his way he realized that it must be lunch time, most having left to grab some food. While he waited for the water to boil, he checked his phone for unread messages.

**11:45 Zeke**: Eren, heard about the new cycle! Tell me all about it over dinner on Friday?

**12:03 Zeke**: are you ignoring me? :(

**12:04 Zeke**: WhyyyYYyyYY, I looOOvEEE you, baby bro, don’t ignore Zeke :(

**12:05 Zeke**: Just kidding, you’re probably working. Heard that cycle announcements trigger hell week. Not kidding about dinner, father wants to see us.

Eren sent a short reply assuring his (overprotective) brother, that he was indeed working and not ignoring him and also confirming his attendance to family dinner.

**12:49 Dad**: Eren, Zeke told you about dinner on Friday? Bring along Mikasa. You will be there.

Rolling his eyes, he sent an affirmative reply. Grisha, bossy as he was, loved his children. Probably. One couldn’t really tell.

Before Eren could do much more, someone cleared their throat behind him. Whirling around, the young designer almost dropped his teapot, as he came face to face with his blond boss.

“On your phone at work again, Eren? You haven’t handed in your draft yet.” Erwin almost seemed to be a bit upset, with the way his eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m so sorry, Sir, eh, Erwin! I was just waiting for the tea- I mean, the water to make the-“ Eren broke off his rambling, as he saw a teasing glint in Erwin’s eyes. Pouting he turned around, slid his phone in his pocket and poured the water into the teapot he was clinging to. “You’re mean.”

At that Erwin's stern face melted and he chuckled, the sound sending involuntary shivers shooting up Eren’s spine. “You make it really easy to tease you, Eren. Don’t forget to hand in your design by 8.”

He turned around to leave and Eren dared to throw a look over his shoulder, regretting it instantly, as he saw the muscled back clad in a tight white button-up. Before his eyes could wander lower, they were captivated by mischievous blue orbs. “Oh Eren, has anyone told you, that you blush in a rather fetching way?”

And Eren almost died.

* * *

“You’re here again, you shithead? You do know, that your desk’s over there, right?”

“I know, Mr. Levi, but I was stuck and kind of hoping for your input on my designs?”

Miss Rachel from across the next cubicle almost fell off her chair, as _the_ Levi Ackermann just slid over and motioned Eren to take a seat next to him. He never helped anyone! Anyone who dared to ask for help was immediately scared off with a glare! ‘_Oh, this is grand_’, Rachel thought, twirling her black hair around charcoal stained finger, ‘_I just have to tell everyone about this…_’

Remaining ignorant, Levi and Eren set to reviewing Eren’s drafts with the young man explaining them to the silent raven who listened attentively. They were concentrating so hard, that they missed the tempest started by Miss Rachel.

* * *

“What do you think about this red-gold dress for Queen Anne?” Eren asked an hour later. This design was his favourite after all.

Levi furrowed his brows and dragged the rough sketch towards him. “To be honest”, he glanced up at Eren almost apologetically, “I hate it.”

‘_Ouch, this is more hurtful than dad’s criticism’_, Eren remarked upon the sting he felt.

“Firstly, I think the red and gold scheme doesn’t fit the way Donizetti is portraying Anne Boleyn, even though this colour scheme may fit the historical Queen, I guess? It’s too strong, too determined for a queen, that is basically cast aside, who even faints in some act. Keep the ivory, but change the red to something softer.”

“That’s so simple, I haven’t even thought about that!” Eren exclaimed. He had known that there was something off about his design, he just couldn’t pinpoint it.

Looking at the excited young designer indulgently, Levi continued: “If you’re done?” Eren blushed and ceased his rambling, nodding like a scolded pupil, almost making Levi laugh at the image he presented. A bright eyed, eager student. Or a puppy.

“Secondly, I think this is also a huge issue with your previous work…”

“You’ve seen my work, Mr Levi?” Eren gasped, earning himself a slap across the head.

“Don’t interrupt me, shithead. Yes, I saw Eyebrow’s folder. It’s not bad, but it lacks personality. Maybe that’s not so important for theatre plays, as the focus lies on the text and the content, but in Opera, the costumes contribute a huge part to a performance. It offers the visuals to the music… it enhances the thrall of the performer.” Levi looked up at the younger man, who was staring intently at his own design.

‘_True, I have sometimes put comfort and historical accuracy above personality, as_ _Mr Levi puts it_…’ Eren realized, ‘…_but how do I keep my style while adding personality?_’ “Mr Levi, how do you integrate personality into a design?”

Levi actually laughed out loud, a short, barking sound that shocked Eren out of his musings. “Ha, fuck if I know… Look brat, I’m not going to teach you how to be a designer. I’m just telling you, what you’ve got to do better. You’re not a bad designer, and I heard you’re even quite the good couturier. You just… could be _better_. Give up some stuff, add some stuff, figure it out. Now fuck off, shithead, an adult’s got to work.”

* * *

Eren was poring over his design, he had already decided on Queen Anne’s gown in captivity, in the later scenes. A simple grey shift with minimal decoration besides a thin strip of leather as a belt. ‘_Prisoners, even royal ones, shouldn’t be overdressed._’, he decided. But to symbolize her unbroken character he decided on letting her keep the crown he is yet to design, maybe he’d convince the choreographer to make someone break it a bit during the performance to reflect her battered, bent but unbroken state.

Jane Seymour’s outfit he had only roughly sketched out, he decided to focus primarily on Anne’s gown. _‘It needs personality.’_

He twirled a few brown strands of hair, that had come lose from his low ponytail absentmindedly.

‘_Give up some stuff, add some stuff, figure it out._’

He twirled his pencil, around and around his fingers.

_'Give up some...stuff, ...add some stuff, figure... -'_

He wasn't getting anywhere. With a frustrated sigh the brunet checked the time. 19:43.

“Well, might as well just hand it in like this. I won’t suddenly be enlightened in the next 17 minutes”, Eren grumbled testily as he packed up his belongings, sorted his design into a folder and signed his name on it.

Slowly making his way over to Erwin’s office, he couldn’t help but notice how empty the office had become and how creepy it was. In order to reach Erwin’s office, he had to pass most of the empty cubicles and desks and even some sewing and tailoring stations, all laying abandoned now. He saw ever-diligent Mikasa walking towards him, on her way to the exit.

“Hey Mikasa, dad wants us to join him for dinner on Friday, are you free?”

She nodded before suddenly looking on edge. “Will Zeke be there?” Eren sighed and gave an affirmative.

Mikasa looked very tired all of a sudden. “Eren, you know, that…”

“If Zeke is there, you won’t come. I know, Mika, I know… honestly, I don’t know why you hate him so much, I love him, you could at least- ” Mikasa pressed her lips together into a tight line and Eren knew he had lost one again. “Okay, I won’t pressure you, but dad misses you. At least write him, if you can’t come.”

Mikasa nodded her head sharply. Before pulling Eren into a tight hug. "Geez, Mika, what's up?"

Smiling fondly, she shook her head and headed out.

"Mr Jaeger?"

Shuddering at the silky voice, Eren almost dropped his folder. _'How did he sneak up on me? I didn't even hear him!'_

Eren turned around and came face to face with an exhausted looking Erwin. "Mr S- Erwin!" The blond raised an eyebrow,making Eren flush a light pink. "I just wanted to hand you my concept... I don't know if this is what you wanted." Quickly reducing the distance between them and basically shoving the folder into his boss' hands (which were really _big_) Eren stumbled backwards immediately.

Erwin probably realized Eren's weird behaviour, but let it slip in favour of looking at the designer's drawings. "These look good, they have potential.", he nodded not looking up. "You seem close to Miss Ackermann?"

Eren was a bit bewildered by the question, of course he got along well with his sister? Confused, he opted for a simple "Yes", which seemed to displease Erwin a bit, as his lips pressed into a thin line. Finally lifting his blue eyes to meet Eren's ocean orbs, the latter saw something flashing inside them, before Erwin schooled his expression into a neutral mask. "She seems like a nice young lady... a decent designer. Well, good evening, Eren. See you tomorrow."

The blond turned and left a even more confused Eren. '_That was weird? What was that about?_'

Watching the broad retreating shoulders, suddenly a terribly uncomfourtable thought entered his mind. '_No... could it be, that Erwin_ liked _Mikasa_?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) This is based on a true story: Once I saw a Magic Flute performance, where Prince Pamino wore Bermuda shorts and a Hawaii-print shirt while the Princess Pamina was running around in a tank-top and shorts. The Queen of the Night wore a opaque trashbag with sewn on CD-disks. Worst experience ever. The dragon propin the first Act were like metal pipes with "DRAGON" written on it. 0/10.


End file.
